IMMORTALIS AMARE
by Yuunieh Skylark
Summary: AU: Criaturas nocturnas que siempre transmiten calor y cazan en grupo. Hombres y mujeres tan pálidos como fantasmas y fríos al tacto con ojos con un extraño brillo. Guardianes que se guían a base de un código: "Cazamos a los que nos cazan".


**DESCLAIMER: **_Kingdom Hearts _**NO** me pertenece. Esta serie de video juegos es propiedad de _**Square Enix **_junto a los socios respectivos que ayudaron a su creación.

**Reparto Principal: **Vanitas, Terra, Cloud, Sora, Leon, Axel, Riku, Roxas, Zack, Sephiroth, Ventus, Saix, Xemnas, Joshua, Neku, y Más!

**Personajes Recurrentes: ** Personajes Disney XDDD

Por favor mencionen algún personaje que les gustaría ver con mi adorado Vanitas. xDD pero la cosa es que sugieran.

**Parejas: **La verdad es que aun no me decido así que se tendrán que aguantarse las ganas de ver con quien se queda cada personaje XDDD

**Resumen:** Criaturas nocturnas que siempre transmiten calor y cazan en grupo. Hombres y mujeres tan pálidos como fantasmas y fríos al tacto con ojos con un extraño brillo. Guardianes que se guían a base de un código: _"Cazamos a los que nos cazan"._

_**Vampires, Hunters and Werewolves...**_ Tres clanes, tres especies. Entre ellos se atacan y se odian, sin saber que muy pronto ese ciclo de sangre terminara cuando un Vampiro se enamora de un cazador, un Cazador se enamora de un Hombre lobo y un Hombre lobo se enamora de un Vampiro.

**Clanes:**

**.Hunters: ** Los cazadores aparecieron por primera vez cuando la hija de un humilde leñador fue encontrada despedazada en el profundo de los bosques de francia a mediados del siglo XVII. Se hacen llamar así mismos como _**Argent **_(Plata). Los cazadores se resguardan en un enorme castillo (Land of Departure) al norte de la ciudad Twilight Town.

**.Miembros:** (Lider) Eraqus, Terra, Aqua, Kairi, Seifer, Yuffie, Aerith, Cid, Hayner, Sephiroth, Neku, Ingus, Yuna, Rikku, Paine y Lightning. (Uno que otro personaje de Disney)

**.Werewolves: **Los lobos tienden a ocultarse en lo profundo del bosque (En la mansion del bosque), ya que poseen atributos fisicos como orejas de lobo cuando estan en su forma _Humanoide, _siempre usan gorra en la cabeza para cubrirlas, son seres sobrenaturales que llegan a sentir la **empatía** mejor que nadie y por eso mismo también son más peligrosos, ya que no pueden controlar lo que sienten (En especial en luna llena), cuando están en su modo animal tienden a ser más grandes que un lobo promedio algunos incluso rebasan los dos metros de altura. La manada que habita los bosques de la ciudad de Twilight Town es llamada: _**Lunae **_(Lunar).

**.Miembros:** (Lider) Ansem The Wise/Diz, Cloud, Zack, Ventus, Roxas, Axel, Saix, Olette, Naminé, Demyx, y Shiki. (Uno que otro personaje de Disney).

**.Vampires: **Los Vampiros, a diferencia de los lobos, se dividen en pequeños aquelarres y en cada uno de esos grupos se nomina al mas apto como lider del aquelarre, a pesar de las disputas y odio que los vampiros traen con los otros clanes, últimamente se ha oído de ataques a aquelarres que desean quitarle el poder al consejo de vampiros. El aquelarre más pacifico que se encuentra al sur de la ciudad de Twilight Town en un castillo antiguo con viejos engranes, perteneciente a los antiguos gobernantes de la ciudad, (El castillo de Radiant Garden) es conocido como: _**Valentine**_.

**.Miembros: **(Lider) Vincent, Leon, Xemnas, Vanitas, Sora, Riku, Xion, Tifa, Zexion, Arc, Joshua, Tidus. (Uno que otro personaje de Disney).

**Aclaración:** Esta es la edición de "Amor Inmortal". [AU] Alternative Universe, Slash, Yaoi, Hentai, Yuri, Harem(?), FriendZone, Romance, Lemmon, Family, OC, OOC, etc, etc y más etc, Tambien aclaro... No todas las parejas seran Yaoi XDDDDu

* * *

><p><strong>.IMMORTALIS AMARE.<strong>

**.CAPITULO UNO.**

**.VANITAS I.**

_Twilight Town -Año 1614._

La ciudad estaba en penumbras, la luna llena se encontraba oculta entre las nubes y neblina toda estaba en calma, pero al sur de la ciudad, justo enfrente del actual castillo de los Argent había una masacre.

Dos hermanos huían de la guerra que se estaba efectuando en el corazón del castillo, adentrándose justo en los límites de los territorios entre los lobos y vampiros. El mayor de los hermanos tenía cabello negro del mismo tono que el de las plumas de los cuervos y ojos dorados que brillaban con sed de conocimiento, su piel pálida fácilmente se confundiría con la de un vampiro, el nombre del chico era Vanitas Argent de diecisiete años.

En su espalda y con un herida mortal de una espada, su hermano Sora Argent de quince años de edad. De cabellos castaños con el mismo estilo picudo que el de su hermano mayor, sus ojos en cambio eran de un color azul como el mismo cielo que transmitía inocencia, su piel era un poco más bronceada que la de su hermano. Sora gimió de dolor por un movimiento brusco de su hermano para seguidamente empezar a toser expulsando sangre de sus labios.

—¡Sora! —Vanitas se apresuro a recostar a su hermano en un árbol.

—Está dejando de doler... —Con ojos entrecerrados hablo. Vanitas se alarmo con esas palabras.

—No, no, no, no, no, no. ¡Sora! ¡Tenemos que curarte esa herida! —En frenesí, Vanitas comenzó a rasgar la ropa de su hermano y tratar de que la sangre dejara de salir del cuerpo de su hermano pequeño.

—Me gustaría... Saber..., p-por qu-eé ese hombre nos traiciono... —Vanitas también deseaba saber eso; pero justo ahora lo único que deseaba era salvar a su pequeño cielo—. ¿C-crees qu-e ese hombre mato a nues-tros padres...?

Vanitas se detuvo por una milésima antes de reanudar en su trabajo de mantener con vida a su hermanito.

Sora miro el miedo y el temblor de su hermano, con su misma mirada cansada levanto la vista a la luna que parecía estar iluminando sobre ellos.

—No quiero morir.

—Tú no vas a morir hermano.

—No quiero morir. —Repitió. Regreso su mirada opaca hacía su hermano—. Si muero, vas a quedarte solo... E-eres alguien que pue-da hacer... Hacer amigos con fa-facilidad... Soy siempre yo quien te arrastra... c-con Wakka y Selphie... H-hermano... n-no quiero, no quiero que dejarte s-solo.

—Ya no hables Sora. —Las lagrimas estaban derramándose por sus mejillas.

Vanitas sollozo. La vida de su hermano pequeño, desaparecía justo frente a sus ojos y él no podía evitarlo. Mientras sollozaba el frío comenzaba a descender a una velocidad alarmante. Y fue en ese momento que lo sintió. Dos entes que ya no estaban con vida, parados a sus espaldas.

Vanitas los miro con el bello de su cuerpo erizado. Un hombre alto y pálido de cabello laceó hasta la espalda de color negro. Ojos fríos de del mismo color que los suyos, el hombre traía una capa roja rasgada y vestía todo de negro. El otro hombre era igual de alto que el primero, cabello castaño hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran azules tormentosos y una cicatriz entre las cejas, al igual que el primero traía ropa negra de pies a cabeza. Ambos igual de pálidos, ambos igual de fríos. Los dos eran vampiros.

—Así que de aquí venía el olor a sangre. —Hablo el de la capa. Vanitas se tenso cuando los ojos de ambos vampiros brillaron de un intenso rojo sangre.

—Son solo niños.

—No son _'solo' _niños, Leon. Son dos Argent.

—¿No creen que están muy lejos de casa? —Hablo el hombre de la cicatriz.

—Entre más lejos mejor. —Hablo con firmeza Vanitas, a pesar de que su corazón estaba palpitando con fuerza.

Vanitas tomo la mano de su hermano y la apretó con fuerza y esté le regreso el gesto. Al parecer su hermanito y él iban a morir esa misma noche. Vanitas pestaño y con solo eso fue el tiempo necesario para que el hombre llamado Leon estuviera a solo un pie de distancia. Vanitas jadeo apretando con más fuerza la mano de Sora.

Leon estudio con la mirada al castaño.

—Tienes una herida de espada y al parecer una herida interna, por eso no dejas de sangrar.

Vanitas estaba entrando en crisis nerviosa. ¿Sora se iba a morir desangrado? Se volvió a estremecer cuando sintió al otro hombre detrás suyo.

—A este paso tú hermano morirá.

—¡Sora **no va **a morir! —Vanitas le dirigió una mirada intensa de puro odio al de la capa—. S-Sora y yo prometimos frente a la tumba de nuestros padres, no abandonar al otro.

—Esa promesa se romperá una vez que tu hermano muera desangrado. —Leon miro a su compañero ligeramente confundido. ¿Qué estaba haciendo al provocar al chico? ... Hizo una pausa, para luego abrir los ojos ligeramente.

—Vincent. No puedes estar hablando enserio. —Susurro Leon. El castaño mayor miro a los dos hermanos de ida y vuelta hasta dejarla en la figura pálida del menor de los hermanos.

Vanitas mordió su labio inferior sus ojos ámbar se llenaron de lagrimas. El sabía muy bien lo que ese vampiro de la capa roja estaba haciendo. Un juego mental, lo sabía por qué el también los usaba en su hermano cuando el no deseaba hacer algo, como comer sus verduras o leer libros, pero esto era serio mucho más serio. Estaban hablando de la vida de Sora. Un cazador..., del hijo de cazadores. Un niño que fue criado para perseguir y eliminar a toda criatura sobrenatural, un niño que se le enseño a partir de un código. _"Cazamos a quienes nos cazan". _Morir por sus propias manos si recibían la picadura.

Hablaban de la vida de su hermanito. Y Vanitas era un ser egoísta, tan egoísta de mantener a Sora a su lado, aun si esos no eran los deseos de su hermano.

—P-por favor...

Sora, Leon y Vincent miraron a Vanitas, el chico de pelo negro oculto su mirada detrás de su flequillo. Sora sintió las lagrimas quemar sus ojos. Ya sabía lo que su hermano mayor iba a pedir a ese vampiro, y no era por que estuviera triste por la decisión de su hermano, al contrario estaba feliz. Desde niños se les enseño _"Primero muertos, antes que ser como ellos", _pero Vanitas lo prefirió a él que a un código absurdo, y también estaba el hecho de que su hermano poseía un orgullo inmenso, rogarle a un vampiro era algo que Vanitas jamás haría mientras estuviera vivo.

—Por favor. —Repitió mirando al vampiro más alto. Con ojos rebosantes de lágrimas—. Salva la vida de mi hermano.

Vincent miro a Leon e hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. Leon no perdió el tiempo, con ojos brillantes de un rojo fosforescente se inclino hacia adelante, pasando una mano por detrás del cuello de Sora y exponerlo, le clavo los dientes afilados que todo vampiro poseía. Sora gimió, un calor insoportable inicio repentinamente en su cuello para después expandirse por todo su cuerpo.

Leon se aparto de Sora, mordió su brazo que rápidamente lo coloco sobre los labios de Sora. El castaño menor inconscientemente comenzó a beber de la sangre de Leon.

Vanitas miro todo eso con curiosidad. Antes de ser jalado hacia atrás de manera brusca. Sus ojos ámbares sorprendidos se encontraron con los serenos de Vincent.

—Tú también joven.

Vanitas no pudo hacer nada más que soltar un pequeño grito de sorpresa cuando Vincent lo mordió.

**.KH.**

_Twilight Town -año 2014._

Vanitas abrió los ojos con muy despacio antes de volverlos a cerar, hizo eso un par de veces hasta que logro quitarse por completo el sueño.

—Al fin despiertas.

Vanitas gimió en protesta y se acurruco más sobre el pecho desnudo en el cual estaba recostado.

—No es verdad. Aun sigo dormido. —Se quejo en murmullos.

—¿Y con quien hablo entonces? —Preguntó divertido al notar la pereza y el berrinche del menor de no querer levantarse.

—Con 'conciencia'.

—Ya veo. Entonces conciencia. ¿Puedes por favor decirle a Vanitas que se despierte? ¡Ah! y no olvides decirle que debe prepararse para su primer día de clases.

Vanitas soltó un gemido de protesta. Tomando las sabanas que los cubrían, el pelinegro se hundió debajo de ellas y abrazó con más fuerza el cuerpo del mayor.

—Pero es lo mismo de todos los años. Las mismas lecciones de todos los días en los diferentes y muy aburridos institutos que me has enviado durante casi cien años, Vincent.

—Hay que mantener las apariencias Vanitas. Además a Sora le gusta ir a esos 'Aburridos institutos'. ¿Quieres que el vaya solo?

—Mmm. Sora sabe defenderse solo.

—Estamos en ciudad crepúsculo después de casi cuatrocientos años. Recuerda que en esta ciudad hay hombres lobo como cazadores. Podría pasarle algo. —Sabía muy bien que la mayor debilidad de Vanitas era Sora. Si Sora decía _"¡Ay!" _Vanitas ya estaba haciendo toda una escena.

—Puede ser. Pero para ser sinceros, Sora es el más fuerte de todos los que están en esta casa. Incluido tú. —Un tic se dio a conocer en el ojo derecho del mayor—. Además Leon y Tifa le han enseñado muy bien cómo defenderse.

Vincent suspiro. Miro el bulto que era Vanitas encima de él, una idea cruzo en la mente del vampiro.

—Tienes razón. Además _**Riku **_estará _**solo**_ con él. No hay de qué preocuparse.

...

—Tienes razón. Debo levantarme y prepararme para irme al instituto. —Vincent sonrió victorioso. Desde que Riku se unió a su aquelarre hace cinco años, Vanitas siempre estaba de mal humor. Al parecer el albino se había vuelto su rival por la atención de Sora.

—Eso está bien, entonces podre-**Aaahh!**

Vincent Jadeo cuando sintió una mano apretar su pene con fuerza para muy seguidamente sentir una cavidad húmeda y caliente rodearlo.

—**Mmmnn...** **¿Q-Qué haces?... Nh. V-vas a... ah llegar tarde...Vanitas...**

—**Mmn... Solo quiero un poco de **_**leche**_**, antes de irme **_**Vincent...**_

Eso fue todo.

Vincent tomo al menor por los hombros cambiando de posiciones. Los ojos dorados de Vincent fueron adquiriendo un resplandor rojizo que brillaba con intensidad. Vanitas sonrió mientras sus propios ojos adquirían ese mismo resplandor.

Vanitas pasó sus brazos por el cuello del vampiro mayor atrayéndolo con una fuerza descomunal. Los labios de ambos pelinegros chocaron con fuerza para darse un beso hambriento y brusco.

Vincent succiono el labio inferior de Vanitas mientras pasaba sus manos por la espalda del adolescente. Las manos con largos dedos llegar a los glúteos pálidos de Vanitas y apretaron con fuerza logrando un suspiro delicioso de los labios del pelinegro menor.

Las caderas de Vanitas bailaron contra las del mayor. Vanitas sonrió entre el beso hambriento, Vincent era un caballero, pero cuando se trataba del sexo era todo un salvaje. Vanitas jadeo cuando sintió el enorme falo de Vincent entrar bruscamente dentro de él.

—**¡AAhh...! ¡V-Vincent...! Nh. **

—**No sé cómo. Pero siempre terminas tan apretado como la primera vez.**

—**Nh...Ah..., m-muévete. **

Vincent sonrió ante la orden. Tomando de sus tobillos jalo más el cuerpo del menor al suyo separando sus piernas lo más que pudo antes de comenzar a moverse despacio.

—**¡Ah!... Nh Mmm... ah... V-Vincent... ****R-rápido... Mueve-te ra-rápidoooh... ah.**

—**P-por supuesto. Mnh.**

El movimiento de caderas aumento. Vincent y Vanitas gemían en ese acto apasionado y puramente sexual, las manos grandes de Vincent se deslizaron por toda la pálida piel de las piernas del menor hasta quedar quietas por debajo de las rodillas de Vanitas, separando aun más las piernas de Vanitas para mejores penetraciones, los gemidos de placer fueron aumento de fuerza conforme las estocadas iban aumentando.

Los brazos de Vanitas se enrollaron por el cuello del mayor, llevando sus manos hasta el sedoso y muy brillante cabello negro de Vincent, atrayéndolo hacia su persona, haciendo también que las estocadas disminuyeran de velocidad. Vanitas volvió a unir sus labios contra los carnosos labios del mayor esta vez uniéndose sus colmillos en ese beso hambriento.

La sangre de ambos se movió de un lado para el otro a causa de las lenguas de los dos vampiros que giraban entre ellas o cuando uno de los dos succionaba la lengua del otro.

La cama rechinaba con fuerza una vez las embestidas entre las caderas de ambos pelinegros había reanudado su velocidad.

—**Ah... ah, ah aahh, nh. Vin-cent... ah ah ah nh mmh c-casi esta...**

—**Shhh aaah mmm... ****L-lo sé también yo.**

Vincent tomo el pene de Vanitas entre sus dedos y comenzó a estimularlo con fuerza embistiendo contra el culo de Vanitas con más fuerza.

Vanitas gemía a gritos un poco más hasta que su espalda se arqueo, su semen salió disparado por todo su torso. Vincent suspiro cuando su semilla se libero dentro de Vanitas.

Ambos suspiraban ligeramente agitados después de ese arrebato sexual. Vincent miro a los ojos dorados de Vanitas con un ligera sonrisa antes de salir con cuidado de él.

—Ya es hora de que te prepares.

—Lo sé. —Vanitas se sentó beso una última vez a su compañero de cama y se levanto para ir al baño que estaba en el pasillo, completamente desnudo y con el semen de Vincent escurriéndole por las piernas.

Mientras salía de la recamara principal para ir al baño se termino topando con uno de los tantos vampiros que habitaban el castillo.

Riku se había detenido de golpe cuando se paro frente a frente al hermano mayor de su mejor amigo. Vanitas alzo una ceja cuando noto los ojos turquesa, del _amigo_ de su hermanito, cambiar a un rojo brillante. Riku rápidamente bajo el rostro y miro ligeramente a otro lado.

—Ponte algo. No andes caminando desnudo por todo el castillo.

Hoo... Pero que interesante reacción.

—Riku, Riku, Riku. Si no te conociera mejor diría que estas avergonzado de verme desnudo; pero lamentablemente te conozco bien, además de que tus ojos te delataron de una manera muy curiosa. —Hablo con tonó juguetón.

Riku frunció el seño y miro directo a los ojos.

—No tengo idea de lo que estás hablando. Si me disculpas...

Antes de que diera un paso Vanitas ya estaba a solo unos centímetros del peli plata. Riku se tenso y lo hizo aun más cuando sintió a Vanitas respirarle el cuello, cosa que más por instinto que por otra cosa imito.

—Sabes... Tengo planeado ir al baño. ¿Por qué no vienes a darte una ducha conmigo? Se nota que la necesitas. —Susurró.

—No es verdad. Solo necesito mi uniforme. —Susurró de igual forma, pero no del todo seguro. Riku estaba en pijama.

Vanitas levanto la mano izquierda para deslizar sus dedos en una acaricia confortante sobre la mejilla derecha de Riku. Acercándose despacio Vanitas, y sin cerrar los ojos, rozo los labios del peli plata con suavidad casi fantasmalmente de hecho sus labios ni se chocaban; fue Riku quien termino cerrando la brecha capturando los labios del pelinegro en un beso suave.

Riku paso los brazos por la cintura del más bajo*** **acercándolo más a su cuerpo mientras Vanitas posaba sus manos sobre el pecho del otro masajeándolo.

Un carraspeo detrás de ellos los hizo salir del futuro acto sexual que tendrían en pleno pasillo.

—Yo no haría eso aquí, si fuera ustedes. Leon se enojaría... De nuevo, en especial contigo Vanitas.

Ambos miraron a la mujer que les sonreía con una mano en la cederá y la otra colgando sobre su hombro que traía agarrado un cierto uniforme de cierto chico peli plata que la miraba ligeramente avergonzado.

—Hmp. Tifa, arruinas el momento. —Suspiro Vanitas Alejándose de Riku. Pero asintió a la mujer—. Será mejor que me apresure al baño o nunca voy a quitarme la semilla de Vincent de las piernas. Riku dile a Sora que lo veré en el comedor en quince minutos, que no olvide su talismán... ¡Y no vayas a pasarte de listo con él!

Riku frunció el seño. ¡Ese pequeño bastardo! ¡Él definitivamente _no_ iba ir al baño con él!

**.KH.**

Vanitas bajo de la camioneta blindada de Leon una vez estuvieron frente al instituto Twilight. Vanitas apretó de un collar que le colgaba del cuello en forma de corazón, lo que en realidad eran dos hachas cruzadas a la inversa dándole forma de corazón*****, de plata.

—¡Es enoooorme! —Como de costumbre Sora se impresionaba con demasiada facilidad.

—¿Lo crees así? Nuestro castillo lo es más.

—Si... Puede ser, pero hermano, no todos los edificios de la ciudad son tan grandes como este instituto.

—Hmmm... —Sora pestaño cuando sintió la mano de su hermano mayor acariciar su cabeza y siendo Sora... Pues Sora, rápidamente se inclino más a las caricias que le daba su hermano mayor.

El grupo se rió de la actitud de los dos hermanos.

—Muy bien chicos, recuerden que deben ir a la oficina para recibir su horario. ¿Traen de su _**medicina**_, cierto?

Los más bajos asintieron. Vincent les sonrió a todos como todo un padre. Muchas de las madres que estaban presentes se quedaron babeando al ver a tal adonis en su presencia.

—Xion, por favor vigila que Sora no se meta en problemas en su primer día.

—Esta bien Papá.

—¡Hey!

—Sora, no olvides que debes alejar a Zexion y Arc de los libros, en cada descanso que tengas, ayúdalo a hacer amigos.

—¡Por supuesto es una promesa!

—... —Zexion solo frunció el ceño en disgusto. Arc hizo un puchero.

—Zexion, Arc... Por favor, por favor, _por favor_. Recuérdenles, a sus hermanos..., no Oblíguenlos a estudiar por lo menos una hora al día.

—**¡Hey! ¡Yo tengo buenas notas! **—Soltaron a coro Vanitas y Riku que parecían más indignados que molestos.

—Lo sé hijos, lo sé, si pudiera decir lo mismo por Sora y Xion.

Sora y Xion hicieron caras de indignación, se cruzaron de brazos y miraron a otro lado. Vincent sonrió y los abrazo por detrás. Xion y Sora rápidamente se retorcieron cómicamente entre los brazos del mayor, ya que Vincent lo había abrazado un poquito más de lo requerida mente necesario, y regresaron como pudieron el abrazo de Valentine.

—Joshua, Riku, Vanitas. Ustedes deben velar por nuestros hermanos menores. ¿Está bien?

—Hehe... No debes preocuparte por nada, Leon. Los cuidaremos, tu procura no meterte en problemas en la Universidad mientras no estamos ahí para cuidarte. Lo mismo para ustedes, Tifa, Xemnas, Tidus.

La familia Valentine se despidió. Vanitas sonrió al ver a su familia partir en la camioneta de Leon, regresando la mirada al instituto apresurando el paso para alcanzar a sus 'hermanos'.

_... Ese fue el primer día ..._

_... Cuando un Immortalis inicio su camino de 'Amare' ..._

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

><p><strong>HOLA MUNDO! <strong>

**BUENO AQUÍ TERMINA EL PRIMER CAPITULO RE-EDITADO DE 'AMOR INMORTAL' Y LA PRIMERA ENTRADA DE VANITAS. ¡ABRA MÁAAAS! ¿QUIEN QUIERE QUE SIGA? ¿LOS LOBOS O LOS CAZADORES?**

Practicamente la nueva edición de mi antigua historia de 'Amor Inmortal' (La cual solo habia sido publicada en Amor Yaoi) ha cambiado drasticamente. Ahora no solo vampiros sino que tambien hay hombres lobos y cazadores XDDDD lo de los cazadores es culpa de Teen Wolf -3- me tienen de las babas xP

**.Aclarariones del capitulo:**

**-Vanitas y Sora originalmente eran hijos de cazadores, pero hubo alguien, un familiar en especifico los traiciono, matando a todos los cazadores que vivian en el castillo, en el tiempo actual, el castillo sigue siendo propiedad de Vanitas y Sora, así que pueden vivir con los demás vampiros pertenecientes a su aquelarre.**

**-Los ojos rojos de un Vampiro, se activan por tres razones. La primera; la sed de sangre, si un vampiro pasa suficiente tiempo sin beber sangre sus ojos siempre estaran de un rojo brillante, el rojo llega a opacarse dependiendo de cuanta **_**'sed'**_** tenga.**

**La segunda razón: El sentimiento de enojo y rabia, esta segunda etapa se basa más cuando un vampiro se enfrenta a la muerte contra un enemigo.**

**La tercera y última Razón: Los ojos de un vampiro se vuelven rojos brillantes ante el apetito sexual que les rodea, y se diferencia de las otras a causa de las feromonas que el mismo vampiro suelta cuando tiene un apetito carnal. Esta es otra razón por lo que un vampiro es diferente a un hombre lobo.**

**-El odio/Rivalidad que se traen Riku y Vanitas es más por el hecho de que Vanitas sea 4.5 más bajo que Riku y el día que se conocieron Vanitas le dedico su odio incondicional, cabe aclarar que Sora intento ayudar pero su ayuda termino avivando el fuego cuando Riku dio señales de interesarse en Sora de una manera 'Romantica'. Claro que cuando el apetito sexual aparece Riku se vuelve más **_**timido**_** y Vanitas más **_**activo.**_

**-La última escena de la Familia Valentine fue más un acto que otra cosa. Después de todo, los Valentine tienen el conocimiento de los cazadores y los lobos, y por eso deben estar con la guardía en alto. Nunca se sabe cuando te vas a topar con uno de ellos.**

**Bueno eso sería todo. Aun no sé cual será el siguiente personaje que tomara las riendas en el siguiente capitulo así que por ahora solo les digo ¡DISFRUTAD, SONREID, DEJAD UN REVIEW! XDDDDDDDDD**

**Nos veremos!**


End file.
